


Cold Ricked Air

by rickssugarplum



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cold Weather, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickssugarplum/pseuds/rickssugarplum
Summary: In the middle of a brutal snowstorm, you and Rick find ways to keep warm.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Cold Ricked Air

* * *

  


It was cold and bleak in your home. The entire country had been engulfed with snow overnight with no sign of stopping. The temperature was decreasing by the hour. Snow was still falling outside while icicles would form on gutters and edges of roofs. You swore to god Queen Elsa was responsible for this shit. The forecast had determined it had been twenty degrees below zero at its **highest**. On your couch, you were currently watching tv, with a cup of tea in hand. Bundled in the warmest sweater you could find, Rick was beside you as you were watching the weatherman report the obvious.

_“We’re on a severe winter storm alert until 8PM tomorrow night.”_

The announcement had you let out a long annoyed sigh. It had already been going on for a day already.

_“In the meantime, we advise you to stay indoors, **do not** go outside if you do not have to and cover up.”_

“Thanks for the newsflash there, Sherlock.” Rick stated sarcastically as he changed the channel. It was enough of that. Neither of you wanted to hear it anymore. You got off the couch to check the thermometer and your eyes widened in shock when you saw the number slowly go down. Pressing the button to heat up, you had done nothing and you checked the heater and noticed no warm air came out of the vents. You came to the awful realization. Your heater was now broken. Fantastic.

“Are you **_FUCKING_** KIDDING ME!?” you shouted in rage. Rick was amused by your frustration.

“Woah! What’s got your tits in a vice?” he asked from the couch.

“My _goddamn_ heater is broken!” you angrily announced. Mother nature was a being a real bitch today.

“Damn. You’ll just have to have someone fix it then.” he stated.

“There’s no way anyone will come in this storm! Even if I call right now, It’ll take a few days for someone to look at it without this weather!” you explained, frustrated. You breathed air into your hands and vigorously rubbed them together, trying to gain some warmth. Christ even people wearing gloves outside were getting frostbitten. 

Solemnly, you walked back and sat beside Rick again, feeling hopeless as well as freezing. He was taking some swigs at his flask.

“Hey later on, I-I can take a look at it for you. I can probably install something even better than that weak ass furnace,” he offered you.

“That would be **awesome** if you can do that.” you said relieved.

“Yeah it’s n-no problem. It’ll be a piece a’ cake.” He shrugged. You could finally let out a frosty breath, knowing you wouldn’t have to go to sleep shaking in your blankets. However, right now, you were still shivering from the current frigid state of the world. Your teeth had started to chatter and you were hastily rubbing up and down your arms to gain some heat in your body. Rick was however, unfazed at the bitter chill, most likely from the alcohol in his system.

“Jesus Christ.” Rick muttered. You looked over at him as he was taking off his lab coat. Confused, you didn’t get why in god’s name would he strip off any clothing in cold like this.”

“You’re gonna catch something if you don’t warm up quick.” he stated as he draped the coat over your shoulders and wrapped it around your frame. On you, it was big enough to be your own blanket. Immediately you had snuggled in it, taking in the warmth that came from his body. Inhaling, the smell of faint alcohol and cologne had calmed you slightly. Looking back at him, you smiled.

“Thank you, Rick.”

“Don’t mention it.” he replied softly. Wrapping an arm around your shoulder, he pulled you close to him, so you can warm up from his body heat. You needed all you could get. Snuggling in his chest, you hummed in appreciation. 

Rick’s cheeks had started flushing. He’d never admit it to you, but he kept thinking how cute you looked, cuddled up in his lab coat. 

“Rick, are you sure you’re not cold? You’re blushing quite a bit..” you said

“Shut up. I am _not_ ” he said in a grumpy and childish tone. You giggled at his denial and nuzzled in his chest once again. At that, you swore his cheeks turned a shade darker.

Arms wrapped around each other, you spent the rest of the day cozy in Rick’s lab coat, his arms protecting you from the bitter cold. The frozen storm was the most intense you’ve ever witnessed. But at the moment, you swear your heart could have melted.

❤


End file.
